Utente:Simomario
Tema musicale Ecco due bellissimi remix della musica di Super Mario Bros.! Qui si manifesta tutto il mio alias di DJ Mario Ballerino! Saluti e presentazione Ciao a tutti di nuovo! Io sono Simomario, un utente rispettato e amato da tutti (almeno spero!). La mia più grande passione sono i videogiochi e la mia serie preferita è in assoluto The Legend of Zelda, seguita immediatamente da quella di Mario! Adoro la Nintendo, mentre invece detesto la Sony e la Microsoft, concorrenti sleali che portano via clienti alla Grande N e fanno diventare Mario meno famoso coi loro giochi assurdi di violenza in HD! Sì, ok, fanno anche bei giochi, come The Last of Us (che peraltro non ho mai provato), ma sono sempre pubblicati da terze parti. Non mi piacciono proprio i giochi di guerra o violenza da 18 anni in su (o anche 16) come Assassin's Creed, Far Cry ecc: non ci provo nessuna attrattiva. Non gioco quasi mai giochi vietati alla mia età, eccetto i survival horror (Cursed Mountain, Project Zero 2, Silent Hill: Shattered Memories, Resident Evil Archives), di cui mio zio mi ha trasmesso la passione. Invece, la mia vera passione (e soprattutto quella più diversa da quelle che di solito hanno i ragazzi della mia età) sono i giochi rétro (lo scrivo in grassetto innanzitutto perché ritroverete questa parola molte altre volte in questa pagina e poi perché così imparate una buona volta come si scrive! Non "retro" e neanche "retrò" o roba simile! N.B.: i giochi rétro sono quelli vecchi, vintage) come Arcade, ColecoVision, Commodore 64 (anche le varie Atari, ma per pura cultura, perché da giocare sono una pena), quindi, oltre ai giochi Nintendo come Super Mario Bros., Super Mario World, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Paper Mario ''ecc., retrocedendo fino al NES, anche titoli ancora precedenti, della prima e seconda generazione! Comunque per tutte queste vecchie piattaforma uscì ''Donkey Kong, quindi la connessione con la Nintendo c'è. Attualmente possiedo solo la Wii, che però di recente ho modificato, e i miei giochi preferiti di Mario per tale console sono il tre volte completato Super Paper Mario, del quale adoro e adorerò sempre la fantastica trama piena di colpi di scena (guardate comunque la mia top 10 dei videogiochi per migliori informazioni; trovate un po' sotto il link alla pagina secondaria) e Super Mario All-Stars: la serie SMB è per me un capolavoro mondiale della storia. Il fatto però che io adori il rétro non significa che io consideri quei giochi meglio di quelli nuovi a prescindere (spesso è il contrario e per la maggior parte delle persone il fatto che lo sia è scontato) ed infatti il mio videogioco preferito in assoluto è The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword per Wii, che è anche il gioco coi controlli migliori di sempre secondo me. Molti dei miei videogiochi sono originali, compresi quelli vecchi che scaricavo dalla Virtual Console, però ora ho scaricato anche diversi emulatori, sia per PC, sia per cellulare, ma soprattutto sulla Wii (per vedere su che supporto gioco i miei videogiochi, guardate la prima colonna della tabella dove essi sono riportati). Ho scoperto infatti come scaricarmi emulatori di un sacco di vecchie console sulla Wii ed attualmente posso giocarvi comodamente e gratuitamente videogiochi di NES, SNES, GCN e di tutta la famiglia GameBoy (ed è bellissimo)!! Perciò da un po' il numero dei miei giochi originali si è ridotto drasticamente in percentuale, di sicuro a meno del 40%, ma tutto sommato non conosco nessuno (nella vita reale) che faccia alla Nintendo tanta pubblicità quanta ne faccio io. Mi piace molto anche ascoltare musica elettronica, dubstep e rap, dilettarmi qualche volta con VirtualDJ e ballare (da qui il mio alias DJ Mario Ballerino), e da poco ho iniziato a fare hip-hop, attività che mi sta prendendo e piacendo moltissimo, al punto da farmi dimenticare dei videogiochi qualche volta! Il mio migliore amico di tutta Wikia è Mariz627! Il mio avatar è fatto con l'applicazione "8-Bit Photo Lab" (bellissima!). Per vedere i videogiochi che possiedo e ho posseduto e tutti i progressi che vi ho fatto, vi basterà scorrere in giù questa pagina! Inoltre potrete vedere le pagine che ho creato, i giochi di cui mi occupo al momento, le mie citazioni preferite, le mie attività in altre wiki, i miei amici in questa e persino data e ora alle quali ho raggiunto dei punteggi speciali! Se vedete qualcos'altro che qui non ho scritto, non arrabbiatevi con me e guardatelo lo stesso! Buon divertimento ancora e rendete questa Wiki sempre migliore! I 10 comandamenti (copyright Dio) sui videogiochi #Non avrai altre console al di fuori di quelle Nintendo #Non nominare il nome di Miyamoto invano (anche quello di Mario, Zelda, e tutto ciò che è Nintendo) #Ricordati di videogiocare durante le feste (dopo averle santificate, ovviamente!) #Onora Mario e Luigi #Non distruggere o buttare via i videogiochi #Non usare trucchi proprio per l'intera durata di un videogioco (qualche volta si può) #Non rubare videogiochi al prossimo e non scaricarli gratis senza possedere anche molti originali #Non dare falsi consigli sui videogiochi che potrebbero portare a perdite di vite o rotture di giochi e console #Non desiderare Peach, Daisy o altre donne nei videogiochi che siano già impegnate #Non desiderare i videogiochi altrui in modo patologico (volerli va sempre bene) Occupazioni e template vari Ecco di che cosa mi occupo principalmente al momento: Il mio obiettivo finale su questa wiki è al momento il completamento al 100% della pagina Lista delle Carte Raccolta, con tutte le immagini, le descrizioni e soprattutto TUTTI I LINK ALLE PAGINE in blu, ovvero la creazione di tutti i personaggi e nemici di ''Super Paper Mario'' mancanti! Le pagine che ho creato (in ordine cronologico!) Citazioni preferite N.B.:Le mie citazioni preferite provengono quasi tutte da Super Paper Mario... è veramente un gioco divertentissimo! Mega-Lista di Utenti e Amici di Super Mario Italia Wiki! (sì, beh, a parte il fatto di aggiungere voi le informazioni!) 'IMPORTANTE! ISTRUZIONI PER L'USO PRIMA DI LEGGERE' In questa sezione ci dovrebbero essere tutti gli utenti di SMIW che ho conosciuto, anche quelli a cui non ho mai parlato per davvero ma a cui ho letto dei blog posts (questi ultimi però ci metterò molto ad aggiungerli). Ad essi ho accompagnato una descrizione che è farina del mio sacco. Tutti i commenti o le opinioni sono stati scritti e scelti solo e soltanto da me e riguarderanno sia i tratti positivi che quelli negativi. Se non siete d'accordo con quello che scrivo, protestate tranquillamente, ma senza insulti e non prendetevela troppo con me: capita a tutti di avere opinioni sbagliate (anche se spesso sono in tanti ad averle... vorrà pur dire qualcosa)! Si leggeranno anche soprannome e firma. E ora leggete, forza! Se siete nuovi è un'occasione per conoscere gli utenti e sapere a chi rivolgersi, se siete "vecchi" invece potrete leggere la vostra descrizione e, se non la troverete, potrete farvi conoscere: avrete la vostra descrizione e... un amico in più (questo vale anche per i nuovi, a maggior ragione)! 'Mariz627' *Soprannome: MZ 'Saetta Rossa *Firma: 'Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! Mariz627 è il mio migliore amico di tutta Wikia! Quando l'ho conosciuto non aveva nessuna carica, ma ora è moderatore chat ed è quinto in classifica, con un'attività impressionante che supera quella di tutti gli altri. In passato faceva modifiche vuote per ottenere le famigerate medaglie; dopo diversi ban e la minaccia dell'eliminazione delle sue medaglie, ha però smesso con questo comportamento, iniziando ad essere un bravissimo utente e contributore che definire assiduo è poco. Non disdegna affatto la chat, dove anzi si trova spesso, e lì ha un comportamento ineccepibile: non insulta nessuno e non litiga mai. Notando le mie modifiche e parlando con me nella chat ha capito che io e lui potevamo essere buoni amici, e così è stato: dopo esserci visti ancora molte volte, siamo diventati migliori amici e lui, considerandomi il migliore utente di tutta Wikia, mi ha assegnato anche tutte le cariche sulle sue wiki personali. Sosteneva che io, lui e ULQ formiamo il miglior trio di tutta Wikia, anche se ora non lo vediamo quasi mai. Gioca quasi esclusivamente a Mario (oltre a Splatoon, FIFA 13 e pochi altri, anche se conosce bene anche Sonic e i Pokémon) e il suo gioco preferito è Paper Mario per Nintendo 64, (che ha completato l'assurdo numero di dieci volte!!) ed ha fondato la Paper Mario Wiki. La sua pagina utente, da quando gli ho dato i miei consigli, è diventata dieci volte meglio di prima, con l'aggiunta di una tabella dei suoi videogiochi e di una stupenda lista utenti. Una volta chiedeva a tutti il codice amico del 3DS, poi era fissato con le medaglie fortunate all'ennesima potenza e faceva di tutto per ottenerle! Ora però mi sembra he abbia smesso coi comportamenti da pazzo (XD) anche se ha ancora wiki in cui c'è solo lui! È infine riuscito a ottenere la medaglia di platino dei 365 giorni su PMW... (OMG) cosa ne pensate voi? È un figo assurdo o un folle totale? [[Utente:Mario fuoco|'Mario Fuoco']] *Soprannome: Fire *Firma: Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? Mario Fuoco è stato uno degli amministratori di SMIW e attualmente è decimo in classifica con più di 5500 punti. Quando era amministratore a mio parere era l'utente più serio della wiki, esperto e svolgeva un operato veramente ottimo. Quel poco che scriveva nella chat mi piaceva sempre e non insultava mai nessuno. Da poco prima di perdere la carica, alcuni mesi fa, però, non lo vedo più se non nei commenti dei blog e non ci ho più parlato. Secondo me era serio e preciso, anche se molti utenti gli sono avversi per vari motivi e non l'hanno mai considerato un buon admin, dicendogli anche che snobbava SMIW. Per me era molto simpatico ed era un mio amico. 'TheULQ (Ex Ulquiorra Adlani)' *Soprannome: ULQ *Firma: TheULQ è ex amministratore, burocrate e leader di SMIW. E' l'utente primo in classifica e l'unico ad avere più di 12000 punti. Sicuramente il più esperto della wiki, è poco presente per via degli impegni che un 21enne può avere nella vita reale. Per questo è stato però degradato quando SML ha deciso di prendere in mano la wiki. Mariz627, anche lui suo grande amico, sosteneva che io, lui (Mariz) e ULQ formavamo il miglior trio di tutta Wikia. Lo stimo moltissimo e ho dichiarato in più occasioni che, anche se non è più il capo, io lo considero come una specie di guida spirituale. Sono stato criticato per questo e anche accusato dai nabbi di voler comprare il suo favore, ma chi lo ha detto farebbe meglio a capire che ULQ è una bravissima persona e portò SMIW alla sua età dell'oro. E invece... ora è stato bannato per un mese. Ma quello che mi dà fastidio è che è per una cosa di due anni fa e di cui nessuno ha mai fatto vedere le prove a coloro che all'epoca non c'erano ancora. 'Shadow Mr.L' *Soprannome: SML *Firma: Shadow Mr.L è l'attuale capo di SMIW e l'unico burocrate. Anche nei mesi prima di diventare burocrate al posto di ULQ, si capiva già che sarebbe stato probabilmente destinato a diventare il capo, anche perché era lui a gestire tutti i blog delle pagine in vetrina e delle news Nintendo. Direi che sta gestendo molto bene SMIW e sono fiducioso nei suoi confronti. È davvero molto esperto e anche un buon amico. 'Light Matter/Emerald Guardian' *Soprannome: LMT, EG *Firma: Light Matter, dopo MasterMegaMaster301 è l'utente che stava di più sulla chat. Mi era simpatico e spiritoso, perciò di solito mi divertivo a parlare con lui, ma di recente, dopo la sua promozione a moderatore chat, ha litigato con ULQ, insultando anche me ed MZ, ed è stato perciò bannato dalla chat e ha perso la carica. Non lo vedo più fa quel giorno. Teneva un blog famoso in tutta la wiki, il Reporter dello Scandalo, dove pubblicava screens in cui gli utenti scrivevano cose che potevano essere male interpretate: nel titolo metteva l'interpretazione "scandalosa", mentre alla fine spiegava cosa significava in realtà. Ha completato al 100% il vecchio gioco Disney Paperino: Operazione Papero, come me e Mariz627. Ha fondato anche una wiki personale, la Super Secret LDSJ Wiki, su cui è possibile ricavare tra l'altro molte informazioni sugli utenti su questa pagina. Anno (lo trovate più in basso in questa lista) gli ha però rubato l'account grazie a un trucco subdolo, ingannando lui e lo staff, costringendolo ad essere bannato e a creare un nuovo profilo: Emerald Guardian. ' ' 'SimonM2000' *Soprannome: Simon o Simo *Firma: SimonM2000 è stato un mio grande amico su questa wiki, di carattere simile a MZ, di cui anche lui era amico. Probabilmente era il mio migliore amico di Wikia dopo di lui (e sicuramente meno pazzo XD!). Avevamo molte cose in comune: avevamo lo stesso nome, amavamo entrambi Knuckles, entrambi non avevamo diritti (e poi si potrebbe anche dire che eravamo entrambi simpatici! :) LOL). Simone era famoso sulla wiki per i suoi fantastici disegni, che pubblicava nei suoi blog; ha disegnato anche me ed MZ e gliene sono stato immensamente grato. Il "fiore all'occhiello" delle pagine che ha creato era Mario Kart 64. Purtroppo nell'agosto 2015 ha chiuso l'account per gravi problemi personali. Simo, se satai leggendo, sappi che eri davvero un amico e che mi manchi tantissimo! Buona fortuna con tutto quanto e spero di rivederti un giorno! 'MasterMegaMaster301' *Soprannome: MMM o M3 *Firma: MMM è il moderatore chat più famoso della wiki, dalla personalità dubbia. La sua notorietà deriva dalla sua facilità a cacciare e bannare dalla chat ed ha ricevuto molte critiche al riguardo: probabilmente è vero che alcune volte esagerò, ma di sicuro nessuno ha mai prestato attenzione a colui chi si è lamentato di più coi suoi blog posts, e a ragion veduta. Di MMM si può dire che non è facile darci amicizia, in quanto non vuole i nuovi utenti ed ha un carattere difficile; più che altro, passa facilmente da dimostrazioni di solidarietà (come qualche battuta o crearmi una firma) all'antipatia, perciò non sai mai come prenderlo. Non lo vedo da tutta l'estate però. 'Drago03' *Soprannome: Drago o Isotta (che è il suo vero nome) *Firma: Drago03 è stata l'ultima ragazza attiva su SMIW, che non sento da tutta l'estate. 'Dodo3000' *Soprannome: Dodo *Firma: Dodo3000 è un utente esperto di SMIW. 'Blaster8013' *Soprannome: Blaster *Firma: Blaster8013 è uno dei tanti nabbi che popolano Wikia, conosciuto per la scarsa serietà, i ban subiti e le cavolate che dice (tralasciando anche completamente l'ortografia corretta). È famoso sopratutto per il post "mstaermegamaster che abuasa di potreri di moderatore chat", in cui si lamenta dei ban subiti da MMM (peraltro anche lui famoso per il ban facile), ma ovviamente nessuno gli ha creduto. Mentre su SMIW ci sono precise regole al riguardo, sulle altre wiki è volgare. Sulla stessa A Tutto Reality Wiki, che dovrebbe essere ben sviluppata, essendo attivo viene lasciato dire tutte le parolacce che vuole contro gli altri utenti. Ha anche una wiki personale dove cura (si fa per dire, MOLTO per dire) una lista utenti, in cui è capace solo di insultare tutti gratuitamente dando praticamente ad ognuno o del tiranno o del nabbo, cosa he invece nessuno potrà mai negare sia lui stesso. 'Anno' *Soprannome: Anno è il suo soprannome, perché i suoi nomi utente sono infiniti *Firma: irrilevante Anno è il troll più famoso di tutta Wikia e famoso per essere colui che ha creato più account. Entrato con l'account dal nome originalissimo "Anno2011", dopo un periodo di buone modifiche a deciso di cambiare la sua vita diventando un vandalo. Più volte è stato bannato e poi sbloccato, più volte gli è stata data una seconda possibilità, col solo risultato di fargli creare un numero assurdo di altri account (sockpuppet) con cui entrare nelle wiki e/o vandalizzare. La sua personalità è probabilmente ancora più intricata di quella di MMM, in quanto una volta ci ho parlato in chat e sembrava maturo e responsabile (mi mandò anche il link al suo blog personale in cui spiegava di non definirsi un vandalo e molte altre cose), venne anche su SMIW annunciando che non avrebbe più creato account e dicendo che ormai, avendo perso la nostra fiducia che non avrebbe più potuto recuperare, si sareb e limitato a commenti anonimi. Il modo in cui lo disse fu commovente, ma ben presto quei commenti tornarono anche ad essere pesanti e minacciò me ed MZ su Paper Mario Wiki con un altro account. Il culmine fu rubare subdolamente l'account a LMT costringendolo a ripartire da zero diventando Emerald Guardian. Per fortuna ora SMIW ha bloccato le modifiche anonime, quindi spero che non lo rivedremo più per un bel pezzo. I miei videogiochi superfantastici! 'Top 10 sui videogiochi' Per vedere diverse categorie di top 10 sui videogiochi secondo il grande Simomario, vai qui! 'Lista super-mega dettagliata e colorata dei miei videogiochi' Qui ci sono tutti i miei videogiochi, messi in ordine alfabetico e accompagnati dai relativi risultati e progressi (la tabella è in costruzione). N.B.: Questa sezione contiene anche i giochi altrui a cui in questo periodo sto giocando spesso (perché vado dal proprietario sempre il mio grande amico Elia o perché lui me l'ha prestato): nell'ultima colonna si vedono i giochi che possiedo o a cui gioco attualmente. Videogiochi che ho posseduto in passato (in ordine alfabetico) con relativi risultati e progressi (ciò che ancora non è nella tabella) N.B.: Qui trovate sia i videogiochi che in passato erano di mia proprietà sia quelli altrui a cui giocavo spesso in passato (sempre perché io ero andato dal proprietario o perché lui me li aveva prestati). * Animal Crossing: Let's Go To The City '''(espansa al massimo la casa, ottenuto il massimo dei Punti di Tom Nook, ottenuti tutti i negozi di Nook, ottenuti parecchi strumenti d'Oro e d'Argento, depositate il massimo delle Stelline in Banca, vinte sia l'Insettomania che il Torneo di Pesca, raggiunta una cospicua collezione al Museo) * '''Big Brain Academy per Wii (sbloccati tutti i Livelli Esperto tranne uno, Medaglia di Platino in tutti i Livelli Facili, almeno d'Oro in tutti i Normali, superato il peso del cervello del Preside dell'Accademia Prof. Bilancini, riempito al massimo l'indicatore pentagonale dell'intelligenza, completate parecchie volte Maratona Mentale, Sprint Cervelli e Quiz Neuroni) * Dance On Broadway (buoni risultati ottenuti, più di 50000 punti nel brano "You Can't Stop The Beat") * Disney Epic Mickey: La Leggendaria Sfida di Topolino (completato 2 volte con i finali Pittura e Solvente, ora l'ho ricomnciato) * Donkey Kong Country Returns (battuto il boss finale, raccolte tutte le Lettere KONG, sbloccato il livello bonus della Piramide, ma poi ho cancellato i dati e l'ho ricominciato, sono al mondo 4) * Family Ski (completate quasi tutte le missioni, sbloccata la pista segreta) * Inazuma Eleven 2: Bufera di Neve (arrivato al capitolo 4, battuta la Gemini Storm) * Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici Invernali (finito il Festival 2 o 3 volte, Medaglia d'Oro/Prima Medaglia in tutti gli sport, battuti tutti i record) * Mario Kart Wii (completato al 100% con tutte le coppe d'oro, anche Speculari) * Mario Sports Mix '(sbloccati tutti i livelli, la modalità Sports Mix e i Set d'Oro) * 'Pokémon Battle Revolution '(battuto il Master di Pokétopia, ottenuto il titolo di Master di Pokétopia e Re di Pokétopia) * '''Poképark Wii: La Grande Avventura di Pikachu '(completato, potenziato al massimo Pikachu, fatto diventare Mew mio Superamico, trovati tutti i Pokémon segreti, sbloccati tutti i Giocattoli di Pikachu) * '''Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 (completati parecchi "viaggi" e tutti i livelli Sparatutto) * Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (completato, portati al livello massimo e insegnate tutte le mosse a Stealth Elf, Chop Chop, Hex, Trigger Happy, Eruptor, Dino-Rang, Spyro, Gill Grunt e Zap) * The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword (completato, raccolte tutte le Gemme di Gratitudine, raccolti tutti i tesori degli Esaedri della Dea, esauriti gli oggetti della Bottega di Terry, potenziati al massimo tutti gli oggetti, arrivato a 19 Cuori: mancano 2 Frammenti di Cuore ed è completato al 100%!!!) * Wii Fit e Wii Fit Plus (peso ideale, età fisica coincidente con la mia, buoni risultati ottenuti) * Wii Party (giocate e sbloccate tutte le modalità) * Wii Sports Resort (buoni risultati ottenuti, alcuni timbri sbloccati) Punti Ho raggiunto i 1000 punti il giorno 3/4/2014 alle ore 19:14! Ho raggiunto i 2000 punti (e sono entrato nella classifica dei migliori 19) il giorno 14/4/2014 alle ore 14:04 (giuro, non l'ho inventato! Ho raggiunto i 2000 punti proprio alle 14 e 4 del 14 del 4)!! Ho raggiunto i 3000 punti il giorno 31/5/2014 alle ore 18:06!!! Ho raggiunto i 4000 punti il giorno 25/11/2014 alle ore 19:58!!!! Abilità linguistiche Categoria:Utenti Categoria:Utenti it-N